outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Administration Block
Administration Block is the first and longest level in Outlast. Summary At the start of the game Miles Upshur, an investigative reporter, is seen driving to Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane to discover and expose its secrets after receiving an anonymous tip that strange things have been happening in the asylum. As he arrives at the front gate, the forecast he was listening to starts to pick up static before going dark. Before exiting the car, he takes with him a camcorder, a notebook to write down his thoughts, document with information about his anonymous tip and a pair of batteries that he inserts into the camcorder. The gates behind him close preventing the player from leaving, with only other option to proceed to the courtyard. As you make your way to the front entrance, the door will be locked, along with all other entrances and the player will be required to climb up the scaffold, located on the left side of the courtyard and enter through an open window. Upon entry, the lightbulb in the first room will die out, causing the area to go dark. Night vision is not required, but will aid in navigating through the surroundings to get to the nearby hall. The hall leads to several rooms, where the player can scavenge a few batteries and find one of the documents. At the end of the hall, a glass door will block further progress and on the left a mental patient will slowly close and lock the bathroom door. An air vent in a nearby room will have to be traversed to get past it. While crawling inside the air duct, the mental patient can be seen through the grid exiting the bathroom and quickly going back, locking himself in again. The upper hallway will be blocked by debris, as such, the player is required to go through the library where many bodies and severed heads are found, as well as a dying soldier who uses his last breath to warn Miles of The Variants and tells him to get out by unlocking the main doors from Security Control. After leaving the library, Chris Walker can be seen stalking the corridor. Upon trying to cross the debris ahead, Walker will ambush Miles and throw him through a window into the lobby below where he will meet Father Martin for the first time right before passing out and awakening shortly afterwards. There are two main halls and a stairwell going down near the atrium, the security room is found in the right hall. The keycard required to unlock it is acquired in room A 114 in the left hall, the entrance is blocked by debris however and another way will have to be found through the large computer office. When trying to unlock the main doors from Security Control, Father Martin will interfere and cut the power to the asylum. Chris Walker will show up to bash down the security door to search for Miles. In order for the power to be restored, the generator in the basement will have to be restarted. The generator can be fixed by operating the two pumps, as well as the main breaker, which is turned on with a lever found further in the dark basement. Upon interacting with the pumps, an armed inmate will roam the basement to look for Miles, it will chase and attack on sight. After restarting the generator and restoring the power, the main doors can be unlocked from Security Control, however when trying to do so, Father Martin will ambush Miles and sedate him with a syringe, telling him he cannot leave yet, for he still has much to witness, while showing him security footage of soldiers being slaughtered by an entity called The Walrider. Miles is then taken to the cells in the Prison Block. Video Walkthrough Gallery Notes & Documents *The Whistleblower is automatically acquired at the begging of the game, as Miles picks it up before exiting his car. *Mount Massive Asylum can be unlocked by filming the Asylum upon entering the courtyard. *Project Walrider Patient Status Report for William Hope can be found in the second room on the left (room A 214) after passing through the first debris in the hallway. *I'm Inside can be unlocked in the library by filming decapitated corpses, heads stacked on shelves and the impaled, dying soldier, warning you about the dangers in the asylum before dying. *Warrant for Seizure is found in the lobby near the dead guard at the reception desk. *Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Chris Walker is found in file storage room A 111. *Broken Men and Dead Television is unlocked by filming the two patients watching the dead television in room A 115. *The Witness can be unlocked by filming the message in blood in the toilets near security control. *Project Walrider Profitability Report is found in room A 126. *Big Fucking Guy is unlocked when recording Chris Walker in Security Control. *MKULTRA CIA Hypnotic Homicide is found near the stairwell, in the basement. Trophies Illuminated (Bronze trophy ) - Restore power to the Administrative Block. Trivia *The Whistleblower is the only document in the game that will be automatically acquired, regardless of the player's actions. *If the player looks at one of the asylum's windows on the left, they can see a shadowy figure pacing, right before running away and turning off the lights. *In the first demo version, the mental patient doesn't lock the bathroom door, being dead from the start. He was either killed or has committed suicide by smashing his head on the mirror. **Also in Whistleblower,when you are in the Administration Block, you can get in the bathroom where Miles wasn't able to. *If the player manages to catch up to Chris Walker while he's stalking the corridor, Walker will not respond to Miles' presence and proceed to room A 205, locking the door behind him, preventing the player from entering, as this is a scripted event which cannot be disrupted. *In the first demo version, after passing out, Miles wakes up in one of the basement rooms instead of the lobby. *An optional event can be triggered by pressing the elevator button, a screaming inmate will be seen falling to his death. In Outlast: Whistleblower, the inmate is seen falling as well. Levels list Category:Locations Category:Spoilers A